


AluMiya: Rated R

by Bleu_Wolf



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Graphic Sex, Jealousy, Missionary Position, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Public Sex, blowjob, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: A shameless compilation of smutty Alucard/Miya work.* Multiple au setting (Modern Au etc)* No incest/underage sex content* Buttload of sex (children please avert your eyesight from this work)* Request accepted* Haters, YOUUUUUU SHALL NOT PAAAAAAAASS!





	1. Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Au: Post Moniyan vs Dark Abyss
> 
> Characters: Alucard (Demon Hunter/Viscount), Miya. 
> 
> Summary: Miya was given a mission by the king to take down an enemy that has been terrorizing the village by attacking the young maidens. What was left of the victims are their scarred, traumatic state and pinprick bite mark on their necks. 
> 
> Warning: Rape, Mental Health Issues, Buttload of Angst

Miya was given a mission by the king. 

 

To destroy a monster in the woods. 

 

With her trusty bow, blessed by the Moonlight Goddess, she marched out of her home to seek out this monster. 

 

Said monster, had been terrorizing the village especially the maidens. Every night, they were harassed by a dark shadow. They didn't see much, how the attacker looked like but they know how red the monster's eyes were. They pushed down on their beds and raped by the beast. The victims would wake up the morning after to notice a pair of pinprick marks on their neck. 

 

From that statement alone, the archer knew what she was facing. 

 

A vampire. 

 

A perverted one, in her opinion. The vampire only targets young women of the village, taking joy in stealing their virginity. The thought made the archer grit her teeth in disgusted anger. She vowed to hunt down this treacherous monster and bring peace back to the maidens in the village. By dawn, she had visited the blacksmith and asked him to forge special arrows made of silver bullet. The metal part was rubbed with salt and some garlic. Miya even chanted some holy prayers into the arrows. 

 

Instant kill for the vampire. 

 

As for her own protection, Miya's clothes were enchanted with holy runes. The priestess of the temple gave her a crescent moon necklace, a gift from the Goddess herself. With a mighty spirit, Miya left her clan and sets of for the village located at the north. She rode her white horse through the forest using the merchant's path. It was a long route but the shorter ones cuts through the dark forest. 

 

She already the vampire in her head, the last thing she needs was more company. 

 

It was a quiet travel, through the merchant's path.  Occasionally she would meet with passing travelers to be reunited with silence later. She heard the faint chirping of birds from the distance and the rustling trees by the gentle breeze. Miya's nose caught the sweet smelling wild flowers and couldn't resist the temptation to stop just to pluck one. The beautiful white flower was placed between her ear, enhancing her natural beauty. With a satisfied smile, she hopped back on her horse and continued the journey to the village. 

 

A few hours later, the village came into view. It was a lively civilization with the clopping hooves of horses pulling wagons filled with hay or resources. Shouts of bargain and offers coming from the small street stalls. Miya jumped off her horse and pulled it from the reigns through the busy street. She paid a generous amount of coins to a woman and bought a ruby colored apple. Music was playing from a small band at the village center with children and adults gathering to listen. Some people even threw coins into the small bag. 

 

"Miya, is that you?" a voice called. The elf turned and saw a young male elf walking towards her. He was small and if the wind were to blow on him, he would be flying away like the leaves from a tree. He was dressed like the villagers, in a dirty tunic and boots. He was her kingdom's informant and scout. The king would send him out on mission to retrieve information like this vampire mission for instance. 

 

"Kain, good to see you." Miya hugged the smaller elf. "Are you returning to the kingdom?"

 

Kain nodded. "Yeah, my work here is done. I got another work though by the king." The elf waved. "Bye, see ya." He stopped a few steps away. The elf turned around. "I forgot, there's something else that you should know. The vampire attacks young maidens of this village and I doubt that thing would not attack you."

 

******

 

After renting a room in an inn, Miya decided to get to know of this village. She dressed casually in her simple blue dress and walked out of the inn. Her hair was in a braid, not her signature ponytail. The dress was sleeveless and reached pass her knees. She wore a pair of sky blue shoes. The flower she had picked earlier was placed in between her braids. The female elf took a deep breath and walked down the streets. Miya took sight of the lively small village with the sounds of animals and the people. 

 

She walked into a diner and sat down. A waitress came by to take her order. The waitress almost looked like her friend Layla, from the Empire. But this girl looked a lot younger than the gunner.  "Hi, what can I get for you?" she said in a cheerful, squeaky voice. 

 

"Fairy fruit juice and strawberry cake."

 

The girl nodded as she wrote down on her notepad. As she was about to leave, Miya stopped her. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Do you know about the monster attacking young girls at night?"

 

The cheery feature was gone in a blink of an eye. The waitress bit her bottom lip in a nervous gesture. "I-I have to go." The girl stuttered and walked quickly away from her table. Miya watched her go with brows raised. It was not a reaction she expected but then again, there is a monster targeting young maidens, it shouldn't be surprising that any girls would be nervous. Miya leaned back and sighed. She needed to talk to someone to learn more of this problem. With the information, she could plan out a strategy to take down the monster. 

 

Miya is also a young maiden, surely she would be targeted as well. 

 

"Here you go." The waitress returned with her order. She kept her eyes on the ground. "Umm about your question, I can't answer it right now because I'm still at work but my shift ends in a few minutes. We can talk after." She said, turning on her heels and leaving Miya. The elf smiled in satisfaction and went to enjoy her cake. 

 

She kept her gaze out of the window as she sipped on her fairy fruit juice. She watched the people passing by until a figure caught her eyes. A young man with blond hair trimmed neat and short. He wore a blue shirt and pants. He looked different than the villagers, as if there was something about him that made him different. Miya watched him walk around the village, stealing a fruit from the vendor when he was not looking and walked away as if nothing happened. He was heading towards the diner, throwing the core aside. 

 

The door swung open and Miya was impatient as to see this person even closer. The heavy boots made a thud sound on the wooden floor as he walked in. He was not a large man but Miya couldn't keep her eyes away from those fine sculptured biceps. There was a charming smile on his lips as he was greeted by the waitresses. He looked around for an empty seat. The seats in the diner were all taken except...

 

The table where Miya was sitting...

 

"Hello, is this seat taken?" He asked in a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. Miya tried to control herself. 

 

She put on a smile and said "No, I'm on my own."

 

"Do you mind if I?"

 

"No, go ahead."

 

The man nodded a thank you and sat down. With him a bit closer, Miya studied his features carefully. His skin was quite pale and his face was clear of any blemishes or scars. His eyes were an odd shade of indigo but there was something in them that she had trouble pin pointing. He had a strong jawline and sharp cheekbones. When he talked to the waitress, he had a very foreign accent. Miya tried to remember such accent as she was taught by Estes.

 

Is this what they call as British?

 

"Haven't seen you before..." The man turned back to her. Miya caught how he was staring at the poor waitress from behind before he decided to strike a conversation. "Are you new here?"

 

_Just play your role_

 

"Yes." She nodded. "I heard that this village looks lovely in this season." Miya lied. She had to cover up her true purpose. Who knew this man is? 

 

"You should've come during spring." The man said, leaning against his seat. "The blossoms were extraordinary nice in that season. Summer is just terrible for this place." The man smiled. "I'm Alucard. What's yours?"

 

"Miya."

 

"Such a sweet name." Miya couldn't stop the blush on her cheeks. She looked to her hands on the table. She had no idea what to say. "Y-Yours are unique. Does it have a special meaning?"

 

"If you spell it backwards, you get Dracula. Is that special enough?"

 

The word struck Miya cold. She looked at Alucard with wide eyes. The man looked uncomfortable under her gaze. "Is there something I said?"

 

Miya quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "No, no it's nothing. I just remembered something that's all." 

 

Alucard raised a brow but said nothing. There was still something in his eyes that she had trouble seeing the fault in. But when he smiled, the worries inside her melt away like butter. 

 

"I guess that's alright then." Alucard sat back. The waitress returned to place down his order. Miya noticed the nervous aura the girl had around Alucard. There was nothing wrong about the man, so why is she so twitchy about?

 

Miya lifted her glass and sipped her juice. From the rim of the glass, she watched Alucard carefully. This man may be friendly but that doesn't mean he won't arouse any suspicion in her. He doesn't seem to be engaging in any other conversation with her. He was more into sipping his tea and biting on a piece of scone. Miya suddenly thought of what kind of hobby or job Alucard preferred. With his body type, she suspected him as a hunter with a large sword swinging at the enemy. 

 

"Where do you live at?" Alucard shrugged. "Probably the inn, since you're not even from here. Is it comfortable there? I heard it's the best from the villagers."

 

"Yeah, I don't know where else to stay actually." Miya smiled. 

 

"I live in a house on the top of the hill." 

 

"Oh that one?" She did saw a house on her way here. It was big, she almost thought it was a mansion. So Alucard lives there. Does he have a family or is he alone?

 

Alucard didn't stay for long. He left when the sun was about to set. Before he leave, he did show Miya around the village.  They walked around the farm side of the village, see the farmers milking the goats and cows or harvesting their crops. Miya scratched a cow's chin and the animal seemed to grow attach to her but Alucard had already led here to the village center. There were people in their traditional clothes dancing as the band played music. Alucard pulled Miya and they danced along with the others. 

 

For some odd reason, Miya enjoyed their little session. 

 

"Enjoying yourself?" Alucard asked as they were walking Miya to her inn. His hands were stuffed in his pocket. He watched Miya eating a large bunny shaped cotton candy. They stopped by a candy vendor after their dance. 

 

"Yeah." Miya licked the cotton candy from her fingers. The stick was thrown into a trash bin as they walked pass. "It's a really lovely place here."

 

"I think it's lovelier because you're here."

 

The elf blushed and looked away shyly. Her inn was in her line of sight. "I-I think I should go."

 

"Yeah." Alucard smiled. "It's nice knowing you, Miya."

 

Miya stopped at the door. "You too, Alucard."

 

********

 

"You stupid, fucking girl." Miya cursed as she walked out of the shower. The white towel was used to dry her long hair. Another towel was wrapped around her body until she found the right clothes to wear for tonight. She will be heading out for her vampire hunt. 

 

"You're on a mission." Miya muttered, sitting down by the make-up table. Her hand grabbed a hairbrush and brushed her hair before pulling it into a ponytail. "You should focus on the main priority here; which is capturing a vampire that has been terrorizing the girls in this village. Not being a love struck teenager on a guy you just met." 

 

She stomped over to her duffel bag and took out her clothes. Miya undid her towel and put on her underwear. As she bent over to pick up her towel, Miya felt as if there were eyes watching her. The elf quickly straightened and looked around. The curtain was drawn but the window faced the mountains, no villagers can possibly peep on her. But then again, it could be...

 

Miya quickly put on her other clothes. She applied a thin layer of make-up and snatched her bow from the bed. The elf double checked her room before leaving the inn. The feeling of being watched was still there. Miya couldn't resist looking over her shoulders, half-expecting an enemy to be stalking her. She shook her head and tried to stay calm. 

 

The village was more silent than it was before. The vendors had closed their stalls and returned to their homes. The windows were all closed as the villagers sat in the safety of their homes. The lanterns were the only source of light in the streets other than the full moon. Miya had to summon her light crystal for additional light. With the problem she's having, being in the dark is not a good idea. 

 

She waved a villager as she walked close to the fountain in the village center. The sounds of the water from the spout was oddly calming. Miya sat down. There were three pebbles near her foot. Miya picked up the pebbles and whispered enchantments. She shook her hand and threw the pebbles on the ground. It was a little trick a nomad once taught her. It was to show if there's danger coming near. 

 

The pebbles arranged itself. Two pebbles were stuck close to each and the other was placed on the northwest of the other two. Lines were drawn on the ground. The lone pebble was inside a drawn small square. Miya looked at it carefully then looked at her surroundings. She saw some building surrounding the center. There was no one else but her and the fountain. Then, she looked back at the pebbles on the ground. The two pebbles together must be her and the fountain. So what is the other one?

 

A smirk appeared on her lips when the realization came. "Gotcha." She whispered as she stood up and picked up her bow. Miya used her magic to conceal her form and ran towards the target. She was heading near the edge of the village and the buildings were becoming less and less. If a girl was alone in the house in this kind of area, she's in deep trouble. 

 

The house was lit from the inside. There was no sign of a break-in and everything seemed completely fine. Miya jumped over the fence and dashed to the back. There was an open window with a pie sitting on the windowsill. Miya pushed the pie aside and climbed through the window. There was no one in the kitchen but Miya held on to her concealing spell. Her hands were ready on her bow, the arrow ready to find its prey. The elf stalked around the house, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. The living room was untouched. But she heard noises from upstairs. 

 

"Ohhh please, st- AAAAahHhh"

 

Miya quickly climbed the stairs to the upper floor. The faint moaning became clear as she got closer. She heard a creaking sound from behind a door and a female moaning. 

 

"Please, I don't want this."

 

There was a male grunting and groaning. It had to be the said monster. Miya pulled her bowstring and pulled back her leg. With a heavy force, she kicked open the door and undid her spell. She didn't say anything and let go of her arrow. The arrow struck the target on the side making it roar in pain and dropping from the victim. 

 

The poor girl quickly gathered the sheets to cover her naked body. Her hair was in a terrible mess. It was the waitress from the diner. Miya ran over to the girl's side. "Are you alright?"

 

The girl could only nod as her body shook in fear. Miya placed a hand on the girl's head and muttered an enchantment. Runes surrounded the girl, protecting her from any evil form. Miya grabbed her bow and walked around the bed. 

 

The room was too dark to see the form of the enemy. She heard it growling and sucking in deep breaths. It lifted its hand and pulled out the arrow from its side. The monster turned around and from within the darkness, Miya saw its glowing red eyes. The monster snarled and launched itself at her. Miya quickly shot another arrow but missed it. The monster hissed and went to the window. It threw itself out and before Miya could shoot, the monster transformed into a bat and flew away. 

 

Miya ran out of the house and followed the bat. As she ran, she tried to shoot it down from the sky but the bat managed to maneuver around. She chased the bat until she was at the edge of the village. Miya was broken in two; should she follow or let it go? Her instincts told her not to, but her mission was to kill that thing. Miya decided to follow the bat to its lair. 

 

She pushed passed the bushes and shrubs of the dark forest. Her eyes tried to stay lock on the bat as she followed. It was getting harder to see even though she had the light crystal following her like a loyal sprite. Miya didn't know where she was going until the trees lessened and she found herself in front of a mansion. Her feet stopped and her eyes watched the bat flying into the building through the window on the second floor. Her hand gripped tightly on the bow and she ran inside. 

 

She burst through the door and silence welcomed her. Miya looked around and ready to shoot anything. 

 

"Miya?"

 

The elf pulled her arrow and Alucard raised both hands. "Whoah, easy there." He exclaimed. 

 

"Alucard?"

 

"No, it's Pinocchio." He joked. Alucard gave her an odd look. "What're you doing here? What's up with the Legolas get up?"

 

Miya lowered her weapon. She was heavily confused and at the same time having many biased thoughts. Is Alucard the vampire? Or is he hiding something from her?

 

"The truth Alucard."

 

"Pardon me?" The man looked offended. 

 

"Tell me the truth." Miya demanded. "You knew about the monster attacking the maidens at night. The one that raped them and left those nasty bite marks. I saw that thing coming into this building, your house. Tell me everything, I must know."

 

As she finished, the room's temperature drops. Miya shivered at the sudden coldness. She turned to Alucard and saw a dark shadow over his face. Then, slowly, his lips stretched into a mad grin. His eyes lost the kind and gentle shine they had earlier. Miya suddenly had cold feet as she stared this side of Alucard. 

 

"So you knew." Alucard whispered. "You knew my secret."

 

"Secret?"

 

Alucard chuckled deeply. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them, they were no longer indigo but a dangerous shade of red. "I haven't told you everything." When he grinned, sharp fangs flashed from beneath his lips. "You should've stayed and listened to that girl. You know, this is the second time I visit her, but you were so eager for your turn that you had to disturb our privacy. Then, I should fulfill your request."

 

As he laughed, the transformation happened. His hand turned into long red talons and his skin become deathly pale. His blond hair grew longer and turned silver. His fangs grew longer. Miya's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Alucard was a vampire? The one responsible for the trouble in the village? 

 

"What's with that look my love?" The vampire tilted his head. "Never seen a vampire before?"

 

"Alucard y-you're..."

 

"A monster? A menace?" Alucard spat. "I've heard many names, Miya. The moment they threw me into that pit, when they left me in the demons' lair. I'm nothing to them. I'm just a piece of garbage to be thrown away." He rasped. 

 

"I was a proud demon hunter and I used to serve the Empire." Alucard sounded as if he was deep into his memory. To Miya, he seemed to be falling into insanity. "People loved me. They cared about me, or that's what I thought. I was betrayed by the people who raised me, the one I have fought side by side in battle. They fooled me, they tricked me. They led me into that dreadful pit and left there to defend all by myself. Those demons. They hurt me, they turned me. They turned me into-into this!" He gestured angrily at himself. 

 

Alucard gritted his teeth. He was a hairline away from being fully insane. " I can't change back. I've done everything, mostly bad things. Things that made me unable to forgive myself. I've done research on witch craft, anything to cure me of this curse. Guess what?"

 

Miya swallowed as he walked closer. "There's no cure for this. So I have to live as the monster they claim me to be. I feed on their blood and I take their women. It's a disgrace but I enjoy it."

 

Miya was stunned by his eyes. She flinched when Alucard grabbed her chin. His touch was so cold, even colder than the weather in Nos Gal. His breath smelt of death and his eyes had broken fragments of his sanity floating. His eyes were moist with unshed tears. Miya had never seen a broken man before. Though she felt no sympathy. 

 

"They called you a hero, they even treat you like one." The vampire whispered. He smirked. "How about we enjoy some heroic pussy?"

 

*******

 

_I'm sorry Alucard, but I will not allow you to continue._

 

_What do you mean? What's going on?_

 

_You're not stable anymore. You just harmed an innocent._

 

_What're you talking about? I would never-_

 

_Alucard, you need professional help._

 

_I'm not insane! I'm fine! I'm fine!_

 

******

 

Miya bit her lip. She tried her best not to make any sound as Alucard laid raspberries along her stomach. His fingers had undid her clothes and throwing them aside. She was left in her underwear and the cold air of the bedroom tickled her skin. She wore the protection runes and a lot of things. How did Alucard manage to get pass it and touch her?

 

"So beautiful. So beautiful." He rasped. He licked the inner side of her thighs, making her shiver. "Oh you like that, love?"

 

"Why are you doing this?" Miya gasped when Alucard bit her. "You said you used t-Ngghh, used to serve the Empire? You sworn oath to the king."

 

Alucard scoffed, rolling his red eyes. "Oaths, royal escorts- yadda yadda yadda." He made a mock gesture with his hand. "I swore an oath to protect them. I was loyal to their needs. Yet, they never care about me. Calling me crazy, telling me to stop working and see a doctor." He grabbed Miya's shoulders. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me. Do I look insane to you?"

 

Miya bit her lip. She wasn't sure if that was the right choice. But she was afraid that if she said anything, it would only fuel his madness and made the situation worse. She was naked and pinned underneath the enemy. The enemy was blinded by his own madness. One side of her wanted to sympathize but another side of her said not to. She was unsure if she should believe Alucard's story. Was he really betrayed? Or was he just trying to mess with her?

 

The mad chuckle broke her out her thoughts. "Like the others..." Alucard whispered. His hand brushing down her legs. "I had hopes that you were different. But you're just like them. I guess I should treat you like how I treat others."

 

Miya gasped when Alucard climbed back up. His lips latched on hers. His hands groped her breast underneath her bra. Miya tried not to moan and show him her excitement. If only her body had the same thought...

 

Her bra was unhooked and thrown aside with her other clothes. Alucard went down to lick her nipple and played with the other. Miya whined and squeezed her eyes shut. Her mission was suppose to take down the monster, or Alucard but now she's underneath him having half-hearted sex. Her legs were shaking and she felt wet from between her legs. It got worse when she felt Alucard's fingers playing at her entrance. 

 

"Oh dear, did I do this to you?" The vampire giggled. "This is making me excited. Don't you feel it to, Miya?"

 

"Why a-are you doing this?" She gasped at the shot of pleasure. "You're better than this..."

 

"Are you trying to bargain with a madman?"

 

Miya's answer was a low moan. Alucard had gone down to lick her vagina. He bit and suck on her clit, making her entrance a lot more wet than before. Her midn was fogging with the pleasure. She can't let this continue. She had to kill Alucard no matter what. He had been a danger to everyone and he's a danger to himself. 

 

"God, you taste so good." The vampire moaned. "Never had anything this wonderful in a long time. But I have another thing that's even better." He sat up straight. His hands went to the fly of his pants and pulled down the zipper. He pulled down his pants and took out his manhood. Miya stared at his size. It was a bit bigger than an average size. The head was leaking precum and the shaft twitched. His fingers wrapped around and slowly stroked it. 

 

At that moment Miya felt scared. This was her first time and with that size it would surely...

 

"No please wait!" She exclaimed. Alucard raised a brow. "Please. Don't hurt me..." 

 

It brought a dangerous grin to the vampire's face. "A virgin, are you?" he said slowly. "I was expecting you to have a love partner. Oh the joy of his look of betrayal when he knew what I had taken." 

 

Miya gasped as her arms were pushed above her head. Alucard dipped his head to her neck. "Do scream loudly. I enjoy some melodious sounds."

 

*********

 

_Where am I?_

 

_Mommy? Daddy? Where did you go?_

 

_w-Why are my hands li- Why do I have...._

 

_Am I- Am I a demon?_

*****

 

"Stop please!"

 

Miya screamed loud as pain burst through her sensory. Blood streamed down from her opening, staining the white sheets. The vampire continued thrusting and it got faster and harder with every passing minute. 

 

*****

 

_What do you mean it's permanent? Su-Surely you can cure this. I know you can. Please, I don't want to live looking like a monster_

 

******

 

"Heavens Miya..." Alucard groaned. "You're way better than those useless peasants. You're so tight!"

 

"H-Hurts..."

 

"I'm sorry my dear." The vampire rasped as he continued thrusting. "You're so tight. It felt so nice. It felt so good."

 

"Please...."

 

"Yes beg." He groaned. He bit onto her neck, drawing blood. Alucard licked at the crimson liquid, savoring the metallic taste. "Beg you stupid whore."

 

Miya bit her bottom lip. The pain was slowly going away and pleasure was coming to take over her body. Her body enjoyed the feeling of being filled by a throbbing manhood. The top groaned in pleasure and it disgust her. Her body was wet from perspiration. Her jaw dropped as a moan forced its way out. It excited the mad vampire and his thrust got faster. Miya squeezed her eyes shut but it only woke up her sensory system. Her moans got louder and louder. 

 

"Louder Miya." Alucard groaned. He was getting closer to his own climax. His fingers clenching into Miya's arms, digging into her skin. His teeth were gritting hard. "Scream, human. Let me hear you!" His voice had gone deeper and a bit demonic. 

 

He pushed down on the elf with an aggressive groan. Miya whined. She felt his warm seed filling her up, some even leaking out of her entrance. Miya dropped back onto the mattress. Alucard had dropped over her, heaving big breaths. His hand moved down to press gently on her abdomen. 

 

"If my seeds becomes a child..." He breathed. Miya was having trouble trying to stay awake. "...will you kill it? Will you abort this child for being a half demon?"

 

Miya didn't answer. She had fallen into a deep sleep. 

 

*******

 

_Alone. So alone._

 

_No one to come and help. No one understands my pain._

 

_They even called me a monster._

 

_Hehehe...if it's a monster they want, it's a monster they will get._

 

******

 

Miya groggily opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling. It looked different than what she used to. This was not her inn or even her room in her home. She was swore from the torso down. There was a small sting on her and she groaned when she touched it. Her ears caught heavy snoring beside her. Miya turned her head and saw Alucard sleeping beside her. His head was tucked under her arms. His breath was warm on her skin, it tickled her. One of his arm wrapped around her body, holding her close. 

 

She's in trouble to get out without waking him. 

 

But then again, Alucard is still alive. If she just leave, the village is still in danger. But she can't do anything either, she's trapped under him and she had no idea where her stuff was. 

 

"Emmmm...five more minutes please..." Alucard groaned in his sleep. He moved a bit and pulled Miya closer. The elf got uncomfortable. She's in bed with a madman and a rapist. Maybe she could arrest him and hand him over to the Empire. But then again, what if he escapes and tried to find her? What would he do?

 

"Mom...."

 

Miya looked down at the sleeping vampire. Alucard's brows were stitched together. His hands were digging into the sheets. Is he having a bad dream?

 

"Mom...Dad..." He whimpered. "Where are you? W-Where did you...."

 

"Alucard.." Miya gently shake his shoulder. "Alucard, wake up."

 

The vampire was startled awake. His eyes were glistening with tears and Miya felt her heart wrench. She had never seen a man so broken before. He looked as if he had lost everything. 

 

Alucard did lose everything. 

 

 

The blond rubbed his face and sighed. "This is not right. You shouldn't be here." He groaned. "There's no one here. There's never anyone with me for years..."

 

Miya smiled. She raised a hand and removed his hand from his eyes. Alucard looked at the feminine face over him. "You're not real..." He whispered, his voice breaking. 

 

The elf dipped her head and placed her lips on his forehead. "No, no. There's n-no one..no..."

 

"Stop it." Miya said. "You're not alone. I'm here."

 

"No, you're..." Alucard started to panic. "You're not here for me. You're here to kill me."

 

"What if I'm not?"

 

"What..."

 

Miya brushed his hair behind his ear. "I'm here for you. To be with you. I won't kill you. Because you deserve better in life."

 

"Do I?" Alucard frowned. "I'm a menace here. I hurt people. Do I even deserve a second chance?"

 

"It was never a choice in the first place." Miya used her thumb to wipe away the tear that was falling down his cheek. "Life might be different if they didn't leave you in that pit. If you're not a vampire in the first place..."

 

"What's going to happen to me?"

 

Miya lied down beside him and brushed his hair. Alucard closed his eyes. "Maybe I have to take you back to the Empire, go for proper procedure."

 

"What if I were to be executed?" He looked up to her. "Miya, I don't want to die."

 

"You won't." The elf smiled. "You might be serving time in prison but I'll try my best to maybe lower your sentence. I might even be in charge of you. You know like, a guardian."

 

"You...Why are you being so kind?"

 

Miya gave him a light kiss on the head. "Because everyone deserves a second chance in life."

 

"Thank you." Alucard smiled. A genuine smile on his face. "Thank you so much."

 

 

 


	2. Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya is an agent in an undercover mission. Her mission is to gather information on drug lord that had been on the law's wanted list for a long time. 
> 
> She needed to gather this information from one man that once worked for the force, Alucard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Modern, Spy/Undercover agent
> 
> Characters: Alucard, Miya, Layla
> 
> Warning: Mentions of drug

 

Miya looked at the building in front of her. The music was thumping against the wall of the club, muffling its sound to the outside. The neon signs were bright and colorful. Luxurious cars parked in front of the club, their shining coats reflected underneath the neon lights. People dressed in beautiful dresses and clothes that would be the same cost as one car. Miya looked down at her own clothes. She wore a short navy blue glittery dress, a black feather boa and a pair of shades. Her hair flowed freely down her back. 

 

"You're there, Miya?" A voice came through the earpiece. Miya tapped her finger on it. 

 

"I'm outside. Who am I meeting again, Layla?"

 

There was a shuffling noise from the other side and Layla's voice returned. "His name is Alucard. He used to work for the force but he was forced to quit after others spotted his stash of canabis in his attic. He's currently unemployed but he still managed to get an income. We believe he's involve with Martis."

 

Martis was a wanted drug lord in the city. He had been in the hiding and he was good at misleading the police force into capturing someone else. In the end, the Moniyan decided to take a different lead and tried to find whoever might have a connection with Martis. They had run some data and found a former man from the force, Alucard. He had served the Moniyan for a long time until police found out that he had kept some illegal marijuana in his home. He even confessed to have smoked and even took drugs. He was forced to leave the force. 

 

Then, they found out he's still has some income despite not working at all. 

 

"I'm going in." Miya said. 

  
"Be careful Miya. Who knows what this guy might be hiding..."

 

"I'll be alright." Miya walked towards the entrance. "I'll call for back up if necessary."

 

The young woman strutted over to the entrance. The bouncer looked at her and Miya flashed her fake ID. The large man raised a brow but he did let her in. Miya smirked at her tiny achievement. Being able to get inside means her plan was working properly. 

 

The music that was muffled before was now loud and it hurt her ears. People were dancing and some were lingering around the bar with a drink in their hands. Miya looked around the club and saw a bar on the second floor, overlooking the dance floor. However, this bar was for VIPs only. Miya swore under her breath. She was not a VIP and she didn't have any time to forged one. She can't even just walk in because there was another bouncer guarding the entrance. Miya tried to think of a plan and walked towards the bouncer. 

 

"Whoah there sweetheart." The bouncer stopped her, as expected. "VIPs only. I know you're not a VIP, you can hang around at that side over there." 

 

Miya sighed and slowly walked away. As she tried to come up with another plan, she heard the bouncer muttering behind her. 

 

"Shit, I'm not paid of enough for this crap. I could use a drink."

 

_Bingo_

 

Miya quickly walked over to the bar. She waved at the bartender and ordered a drink, a mojito to be exact. She paid the bartender and walked back to the bouncer. Miya put on a sweet smile as she got closer. "Hello."

 

"You again?" The bouncer frowned. "I already told you, VIPs only."

 

"I know." Miya got closer and used her free hand to rubbed the man's large biceps. "You must be working so hard today. Was it worth it? They must have paid you good."

 

The bouncer looked to his left and right. "Well, they paid me little." 

 

Miya frowned at him. "What? That's so bad. You work so hard and they don't even appreciate your hard work?" Miya shook her head. "Here take this."

 

"What?"

 

"I ordered this for my man but that idiot got his head stuck in his paperwork." She turned to him. "I think you deserve a good drink."

 

The bouncer seemed to be in a debate with himself. It felt like forever until he made his decision. The bouncer took the glass from her hand. "I'm just gonna enjoy my brake. You go in, I'll pretend as if I saw nothing."

 

"Awww you're such a darling." Miya gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked up the stairs. There were less people on the second floor. The light was mostly red. Miya observed her new surroundings. There was a man and a woman by the railing overlooking the dance floor. The bartender was shaking a cocktail for a client. Near the bar were private seats with curtains. The other two was closed except for one. There was a man and a woman making out, not caring of the world. The woman had dark hair and pale skin. She wore a hairband with a pair of horns. Her body suit exposed her shoulders and thighs. It even had a pair of leather wings. 

 

Is she suppose to be in some comic con?

 

The man, on the other hand, got her attention more. His hair was blond and combed neatly. His skin was pale (which is amazing for her to see these people's skin color due to red light). He wore a black turtleneck and a blue suit jacket over it. His long leg was crossed over the other and Miya saw his black loafers. They stopped kissing and looked at each other in the eyes. The man whispered something and it made the woman smile. Miya walked closer to their booth, but pretended as if she was just going to stand by the railing. 

 

"You're such a charmer Alucard." 

 

_Found ya_

 

"And you're temptress." Alucard muttered. He lifted his hand and drew on his cigarette. He blew out smoke and Alice placed her head on his shoulder. Miya tried to find an opportunity to get close. This was a bad time to come over and asked Alucard if she could have a word with him. She didn't need a spectator. 

 

As if her prayer was answered, Alice stood up. "I gotta go. It's been fun. It's a great reunion Alucard."

 

"You too Alice."

 

Miya's eyes widened. Alice? Alice as in gang leader Alice? The one who led the Dark Abyss? So the rumors around Alucard being a part of the crime was true. But this was much worse than she expected. If Alucard has a relationship with the leader of a biggest crime group in the Empire City, then he might be more than just working with Martis.

 

Miya watched Alice leave the booth and walked down the stairs. She turned and saw Alucard is alone, smoking. Miya took a deep breath. She made sure the small microphone hidden in her dress was working and her earpiece as well. She turned around and started to walk to Alucard. The man had his eyes close and his head thrown back. He blew out smoke from his nostrils, looking like a sleeping dragon. 

 

Miya opened her mouth and Alucard lifted his head back. "Hey there, love." He smiled. "What's up?"

 

The agent put on a smile. "Hi, saw you're on your own. Mind I sit down?"

 

"Go ahead."

 

Miya walked around and sat down beside Alucard. His arms were thrown over the couch and when Miya sat down, his arm went to her shoulders. His fingers pressed on her skin and the girl noticed the look in his eyes. "So you want to company me?" Alucard's voice was low and seductive. "I don't mind a having someone in my arms."

 

"It's been a long day." Miya sighed dramatically and leaned on his body. "I could use a little break."

 

"Or a drink."

 

"Do you want one?"

 

"I'd love to."

 

"I'll go get you one."

 

Miya was doing happy dances inside. Her plan was coming together perfectly. She reached into her purse and felt the smooth surface of a container. Miya ordered two whiskey and sneakily pulled out the container from her purse. She glanced at Alucard and the man seemed to be in his world again, eyes closed. The bartender returned with her drinks. Miya waited for him to go away and proceed with her plan. She opened the cover and took out a white pill. The pill was dropped into one of the glass and it fizzed into nothing. Both colors of the drinks remained the same. 

 

The agent grabbed the two glass and walked back to the booth. Alucard lifted his head. He smiled and Miya felt her insides fluttered. She mentally cursed at herself. But Miya tried not to get herself bothered by it. The two glass were placed gently on the table with the drugged one to Alucard. Miya sat down beside him. She took her non drugged one. She watched Alucard took the other. Miya lifted her glass before drinking. 

 

From the brim, she watched Alucard doing the same. She had an evil smirk and lowered her glass. "Was it good?"

 

Alucard lowered his when he finished the whiskey. "It was good. Might be a bit better than the drugged one."

 

Her heart felt cold and Miya's mask fell. Alucard smirked devilishly at her surprise. "You might wanna make sure you take the right one if you're going to knock someone out."

 

Miya looked down at her glass. She couldn't have possibly taken...

 

No, Alucard must have switched the glasses back. 

 

"I-I have to go."

 

Alucard leaned back in his seat. "I suggest you to stay. Come, put your head on my lap and take a long blissful nap."

 

Miya shook her head but Alucard had grabbed her. He pulled her until she sat on his lap. His arm wrapped around her waist. "Be a good girl, now. You had a long day didn't you? Why not take a moment and sleep." He said softly. Miya's heart was pumping fast as her eyelids started to feel heavy. She can't fall asleep. She's already starting to fail her mission, she did not need to have her chances of fixing to be ruined. 

 

But her chances were already fading like how the darkness was making her fade from the world. 

 

*******

 

When Miya woke up, she started to panic again. 

 

Her hands were tied to the bed post. She was a bit glad that she still had her dress on even though her boa and purse was missing. Miya noticed her earpiece and microphone were missing as well. Miya turned her around to find anything that could help her escape. She had to. She must escape. 

 

"You're going to hurt yourself, love."

 

Miya snapped her head at the direction of the voice. Alucard was sitting at the mini bar, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He was still in his turtleneck and the jacket was draped over a chair. The lighting of the room was dim and the only bright light source was the one from the mini bar. Alucard lifted the glass and downed the alcohol in one gulp. He lowered the glass back to the counter. He smiled as he walked closer. 

 

"It's not everyday I have an undercover agent tied up in my home." He said. Alucard stroked his chin in wonder. "Why am I being the target? Could you tell me?"

 

"I'm telling you nothing!" Miya snarled. No matter what, she had to stand her ground. Alucard hummed  but the smirk was still there. He sat down on the bedside, close to her legs. Miya had a dreadful feeling about this. 

 

"I give you two options love." He purred. "Either you tell me why you're here or I will force it out of you."

 

"You're threatening an agent of the law?" Miya scoffed. "Can't wait until my buddies show up to kick your sorry ass."

 

Alucard chuckled. "I think no one will know about you're disappearance. If you think your friends can track you here, forget it. I've thrown our phones away. Nothing can led them to us. Your friends don't even know where I live. They have my old address not the current one."

 

He sighed. "Maybe they will find out eventually but until the time comes..." His hand went to the edge of her dress. "You surely don't want me to do this?"

 

"Hands off pervert."

 

"Then tell me your purpose."

 

"I'm keeping my mouth shut."

 

Alucard just shrugged. "It's your dignity that's ruined." He slipped hand underneath the dress. Miya sucked a breath when she felt something touching her genitals. Alucard rolled his eyes to Miya. Seeing the tiny reaction, he decided to rub his fingers on the silky underwear she wore. He felt the lace and his mind instantly imagined what type of underwear she's wearing. Probably a black lacy panties with a tiny ribbon. 

 

He noticed how the underwear was getting a bit wet. 

 

"You like that?" Alucard asked. Miya bit her lips to keep herself from moaning. She didn't want this but her body was opposing her. Her sensors were tingling with pleasure and Miya tried her best not to vocalize it. It had been a long time since she last had sex and she definitely would love to have it with anyone but Alucard. 

 

"You're a tough cookie." Alucard sighed, probably disappointed from the lack of sounds from the receiver. "Maybe I should take it up a notch." He climbed over Miya's body. His hands went under her arm and pulled down the zipper. Alucard peeled down her blue dress, exposing her bra clad breasts. Her perky boobs bounced at the freedom given. Miya felt uncomfortable at how Alucard stared at her chest. 

 

There was a pervert smile on his lips. "Ooh these are lovely." Alucard licked his lips. He lowered his head and started to lick her neck. Miya gasped and tried not to moan. His hand slowly brushed up her side to her breast. Miya whined at how his hand fondled with her mount. Her entrance was getting even more wet, soaking her underwear. His thumb slipped under her black bra and found her nipple. 

 

It made her gasp. 

 

"I don't like how silent you are." Alucard said as he kissed and sucked on her neck. "You can either tell me your purpose or tell me how much you're enjoying this." 

 

Alucard pulled down her bra, further freeing her breasts from their restraint. His own manhood was throbbing and getting harder. It was pushing against his pants, trying to free itself. Miya closed her eyes and her mouth opened as she panted. Her breasts were being kneaded and played. Alucard had gone down and licked her nipple. His other hand went to play with her other nipple. Her body was shaking with pleasure. 

 

"Alu..."

 

"You know my name?" Alucard raised a brow. The smile on his face grew bigger. "Interesting. What else did you know about me?" He sat up, his hand went to his pants. "Or you'll have to pleasure me good."

 

Miya glared at him. She knew what he meant. Though she still decided to go against him and stayed silent. She will play this game for as long as possible. She watched Alucard's hand went to the fly of his pants and pulled down his zipper. He pulled out his slightly hard manhood. He stroked it gently, pulling the skin and revealed the leaking head. He was a bit bigger than any other average dicks. Miya swallowed and she was wondering if her choice to stay silent was good. 

 

"The option to save yourself is there, little girl." Alucard panted. He was building up his own pleasure. "You might want to take it before I have to shove this into your mouth. I haven't had a good blowjob in forever."

 

Miya squeezed her eyes shut. Let him take her dignity. The mission is important and she will sacrifice anything. Alucard is a villain here. She will not lose to a criminal. Alucard had moved closer and his dick was under her nose. Miya wanted to gag but she tried not to. The dick was smearing around her lips and cheeks. Alucard seemed to be slowly forcing her to take him. 

 

Miya opened her mouth and felt the penis slide in. "Make me feel good, darling." She heard him say. Miya let her tongue swirled around and licked the large girth. She heard the groans from her top and deep down, Miya liked how masculine Alucard sounded. She tasted the saltiness of his precum and Miya gagged at how his dick went to the back of her throat. Alucard slowly thrust in and out of her mouth, sometimes rubbing his cock against her face before putting it back in her mouth. He liked how she licked him and her throat clenching on his shaft. The sounds she made as she sucked him. 

 

It was pushing him to the edge. 

 

"I'm close." Alucard moaned. "Better take it all, darling."

 

Miya opened her eyes. She wanted the cock out. She didn't want to swallow his semen. It's disgusting and she hated him. But Miya tried to pull out and Alucard grabbed her head and pushed her back on his cock. His groans were getting deeper, hinting he was about to cum. Miya could feel the cock throbbing in her mouth. It won't be long until he finally came in her mouth. Streaks of warm cum shot inside her mouth and Alucard groaned. Miya was forced to swallow the seeds no matter how much she wanted to throw up. 

 

Alucard pulled out and looked at her. "That's a charming look." He commented. Alucard climbed down to stay between her legs. Miya was panting as she had a feeling of what his next move is. Alucard pulled her panties and threw it aside. Her genitals was exposed in front of him. It was moist and Alucard liked the smell. He lifted his hand and pressed on her pussy. 

 

Miya whined and arched her body. Alucard smirked at her reaction and pushed the single finger inside. His satisfaction increase at the tiny moan that escaped her. "We're going to have fun tonight, my dear. Just wait." He said as he pumped the finger. He liked how Miya clenched around it as he moved in and out. Alucard felt his hardness coming to live just at the sound of her. She was finally succumbing into pleasure, finally accepting it. 

 

"Ahhh...Ohhh" Miya moaned. Her legs spread on their own, giving more opening for Alucard. The man snickered as he played with her entrance. He had entered three fingers inside her. Miya moved her hips to Alucard's thrust. She had no control of herself. She just wanted the pleasure. Her wetness was pouring out and wetting the bed sheets. 

 

"I think you're ready." Alucard said. He sat up, giving his cock a gentle stroke. "Might wanna open your mouth and be loud, honey." Alucard lined himself to her entrance. Miya wasn't listening to him. She was too high in pleasure. 

 

"AHHHhH!" She screamed as he entered. She was instantly filled by his size. Her body shook at the force of his thrusting. Alucard placed his hands on her thighs, pushing them back and bending her body. The sounds of slapping skin and squelching of her wet pussy echoed in the bedroom. Their groans and moans became together in one melodious tune. Alucard thrust hard, almost pushing his balls in. 

 

"Ahh this is good." He groaned. "God, never had a good pussy in a long time." 

 

"Ahhhh...." Miya moaned. She couldn't think straight. She was only focused on the pleasure. Alucard dipped his head and sucked on her nipples. His other hand grabbed her face and went up to kiss her. His tongue pried her lips open and went inside. Their tongues swirled together, tasting each other. Miya gasped and moaned with Alucard. Her brows were stitched together. She was getting even closer to her climax. 

 

"Alucard, I need...hah...I'm close. Ohh"

 

Alucard smiled at her. His shirt was soak with his own sweat. His pants had fallen to his knees. He was getting close to his own climax. His dick hurts and he only wanted was a release. Miya was moaning like a bitch in heat. She really needed to cum so bad. Alucard was amused at it. He thrust harder and harder. He groaned and grabbed her hips. Their moans got louder until they both released. Alucard groaned as he released his cum inside Miya's vagina. Miya moaned softly as she came down her high. 

 

"That felt good." Alucard gasped and fell beside her. He sighed. "I forgot the last time I had a good fuck." He rolled to his back. He stuffed his dick back inside his pants. Miya was heaving deep breaths. Her eyelids felt heavy as sleep was coming to claim her again. Alucard sat up, turning to her. His hair was a mess from the sex. He looked at her but said nothing.

 

Alucard swung his legs and stood up. He took off his shirt and pants, throwing them into the laundry bag. His bladder was killing him and he might be wetting the floor if he was too late. Alucard turned when he was at the door. Miya was asleep on his bed. Her body was left exposed. Her bra was shifted up and her panties was with her dress on the floor. 

 

Alucard would have gone back and sleep with her but his bladder is a cockblock. 

 

 

_One month later_

 

 

Miya fixed her jacket. The cold wind blew and messed with her hair. She cursed mentally as she fixed her hair. She fished out a scrunchie from inside her pocket and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Miya wiped her hands on her skirt. She glanced at her watch, sighing at how late this person is. 

 

"Hey sugar."

 

Miya rolled her eyes. She turned and saw Alucard grinning at her. He wore a white shirt under a black flannel. He put on a skinny jeans and a pair of Vans. Seeing her angry face, he sighed. He knew his mistake. 

 

"Oh come on." He whined. "I was only late for a few minutes."

 

"It's 3:30. I said 3:00."

 

Alucard gave her a look. "That's bad?"

 

Miya sighed. There's no way in fighting Alucard. It's just like talking to a child. "Come on. We're late, thanks to you."

 

"You're...welcome?"

 

"Idiot."

 

Alucard snorted. "I'm your idiot."

 

"I can't believe that you're a spy." Miya exclaimed. They were waiting for the bus at the stop. "So you're still with the Moniyan? You're just undercover too."

 

"I was good, wasn't I?"

 

"You could've told me."

 

Alucard hummed. "If I did then I wouldn't have enjoyed myself that night." He leaned in closer. "I'm really hoping for another round you know." He whispered. Miya's face went red and pushed him away. 

 

"Fucking pervert."

 

Alucard only laughed. Miya just smiled and shook her head. Their relationship grew in the past weeks and they got closer after knowing the truth of everything. Alucard was ever a criminal, he was just on an undercover and he had to wipe out his existence from the database and made him look like a corrupted police. He made an agreement with his chief and only he can tell the truth to those he trust. 

 

And he trusted Miya. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Dressing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au: Modern (Model/Assistant)
> 
> Characters: Alucard, Miya, Tigreal (mentioned)
> 
> Summary: Being a celebrity, Alucard always get swarmed by his fangirls. The girls would coo at him and touch his arms, giggling to themselves. 
> 
> And Miya hates that a lot. 
> 
> Warning: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a bit of free time from my busy schedule. But I won't be updating for long. 
> 
> I got one paper left for my exam and after that I'm done for my first term in university.

Miya is jealous. 

 

She hates it how the girls would circle around her boyfriend, cooing and rubbing him. Sure Alucard is a star model, he definitely would have fans swarming from every corners of the Earth. His blond hair trimmed short with the bangs sometimes getting into his eyes. The girls would screech in delight and faint whenever he pushes the dreaded bangs back, unintentionally stressing out his masculine charms. The blond color of his hair looked as if God had weaved the sunlight to make flowing, almost golden hair. His skin was pale but it was not near deathly pale like a vampire would look like. His lips were thin and rosy that always had a permanent smile to it. 

 

Miya gritted her teeth when a girl touched his sculpted biceps. Alucard was not as big as Tigreal, the actor that played the role of a police captain in a crime thriller, nor was he skeletal. His shoulders were broad and she remembered how one of her friends from the production would say his shoulders nearly touched the door frame when he entered a room. Even though he is not a body builder, Miya liked how his muscles flexed when he moved his arms. She cursed that he rolled up the sleeves of his navy blue button up. She hated more at how the shirt hugged his body like it was another layer of skin. He was quite tall but not tall enough to be labelled as a giant. He easily towered over his hyperactive fans. 

 

Miya turned away. Her hands gripped tightly on the polka-dot black skirt she wore. Her lips pouted and her brows came together as she frowned. The jealousy was like a hungry beast, clawing and growling inside her. As much as she wanted to tear Alucard away from the girls, she had her own reputation to keep. Besides, she's just his PA. 

 

The young woman let out an angry sigh and looked up. Her eyes caught a familiar sight of a clothing department store. The colorful shirts, jeans and coats hung in the display and also being modeled by mannequins. Miya's skin flushed light pink at the poster of Alucard posing in latest fashion design by Abyssal. The way his eyes glancing into the camera with his chin up. His lips slightly parted and his hands were stuffed in his jeans pocket. The collar of the top exposed his collar bone and Miya was itching to trace those deep crevices. 

 

She's going crazy. 

 

"I'm sorry ladies but I have to go." She heard that husky voice talk followed by a chorus of disappointed whines that made her eyes roll. Yet, her heart fluttered knowing that her lover has decided to abandon his random fanclub meeting in public. Miya watched the girls leave and saw the man of her heart walking over. 

 

"Hey, sorry about that." Alucard apologized, sitting down on the bench. Miya's nose twitched at the smell of his cologne. How can one have such masculine smell? Heat was pooling at her crotch and she crossed her legs. 

 

"Fangirls, I thought I was low enough." He sighed. "Guess I had to try harder."

 

Miya wasn't listening. Her ears were burning from the mention of those fanatic girls just now. Her eyes were burning with rage fueled by the jealousy clinging to her heart. It was biting into her soul. Alucard noticed the heavy silence and the dangerous aura coming from his girlfriend. Miya wasn't even looking at him, instead, her gaze was more focused to the front. 

 

"Hey, Miya." He waved in front of her eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "You alright?"

 

Miya sighed and stood up. "Just PMS...." She muttered, walking away. Alucard watched her, stunned on his own confusion. She was happy a moment ago until the the girls came. After they left, she was being extremely cold to him. Did he do something wrong?

 

Alucard shook his head and followed her into the store she walked in. Miya was like a robot, stopping at one display to scan the clothes before moving away. She stopped at a spinning rack full of blouses, her hands moving each blouse as she tried to find the desired one. Finding none, she moved to the one on the opposite side. Alucard followed her around like a lost puppy. His head swarming with worry and mostly confusion. There were so many unanswered questions that he thought he might suffocate by it. The young model got tired from walking and decided to sit down. His cerulean eyes watched Miya finding a shirt from the display. Those eyes went down to her red heels and slowly went up following the curves of her body. He looked at her exposed creamy legs, the cotton skirt that covered her crotch. Moving up, she wore a light blue crop top that shows of not only her wonderful flat stomach but also her shoulders. 

 

Miya's snow white hair was pulled into a high ponytail secured with a black hair tie with blue feathers. She looked like a goddess disguised as a modern human being. Though, the only thing that ruined her looks was the scowl on her face. This was the scowl when someone was concentrating over something. This was the look of an angry person. 

 

And he knew, this was no PMS. 

 

Miya had picked out the clothes she liked, folding them over her arm. She turned to Alucard and walked (more like marched) towards him. "Can you follow me to the dressing room? I could use a help." She said. She tried to sound soft but he heard how her voice clipped. Nonetheless, Alucard stood up from his seat and followed her to the dressing room on the other side of the store. There was no one around except a few staff putting up clothes on display. They chose the dressing room the furthest from the entrance. Miya pushed open the black wooden door and walked inside, prompting Alucard to follow her. There was a large mirror that caught their reflections as soon as the couple walked in. 

 

The clothes were placed on the hooks. Alucard stood awkwardly with his back on the door. The dressing room was not too small but it was made for only one person. So, the two people were pressed together in the tight space. 

 

Just as Miya planned. 

 

Without any warning, Miya starting to pull her top over her head. She spotted Alucard's eyes blowing wide at her sudden action. She put on a poker face and stood in front of him in her black lace bra. Her fingers hooked under the straps and pulled up as to 'adjust her bra'. The action pushed up her breasts and it further stunned her boyfriend. Just like how Medusa turned men to stone with one gaze. Miya spotted the vague sight of the tent on his pants and she knew her charms were working. 

 

Miya grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled down, bending over as she did so. She heard Alucard choked at the sight of her black thong. The tiny string did nothing to hide her plump buttocks. When Miya took small steps, it vibrated her bottom and Alucard swallowed. His little friend was agreeing with him. Miya turned to the clothes she had picked and intentionally took a long time scanning over the shirts and pants. Her blue eyes rolled to the mirror and noticed how her boyfriend had become a lifeless statue. His eyes wide and his jaws slightly dropped. She was getting closer to what she wanted. 

 

Alucard had to be reminded of his relationship status. 

 

"I think this one looks nice." Miya purred as she picked a pair of skinny jeans. It was a size way too small for her, but she had no intention in buying in the first place anyway. Miya turned, giving her back to him and bend over to put on the jeans. Alucard watched her struggling to pull the jeans up as it got stuck midway around her thighs. Miya made a noise as she tried to pull it up, even making tiny bounces that did not help at all. But it did jiggled her ass even more. He enjoyed the view of bouncing up and down. 

 

"Drat!" She cursed. "I love this design." She whined as she took off the jean. Miya turned around, facing her man. She smiled sweetly as if she had no clue of what is going on. 

 

"You know, I even picked a shirt for you." She announced, walking closer. Her hands were on his chest and she had to get up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear. "You should take this one off if you want to try it." She purred. Alucard sucked a breath as Miya stuck out her tongue and licked his earlobe. Her hands slowly went down his front, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. She raised it back up, pushing the shirt away, exposing his body. He bit his tongue when Miya pressed and twirled his nipples with her hand. She was still kissing and licking his neck. 

 

Miya pulled back, giving him a look. "Why aren't you moving? Are you alright? Don't you want to try out the shirt that I gave you?"

 

"There was no shirt." He finally spoke. Alucard flinched at how hoarse he sounded. Miya's face changed when he said that. She smirked and slowly dropped to her knees. He saw her ass reflecting in the mirror. What a sight...

 

Miya was at the same level with his crotch. The bulge was more obvious and it looked like it might pop out the button of his jeans. Miya looked up, smiled sweetly and worked on to open his jeans. The sound of the zipper filled the dressing room but only they heard it. Outsiders could only hear the music being played on the speakers. The jeans were pulled down to his ankles, leaving him in his black boxers. Miya slowly pulled those down, freeing his throbbing and hard manhood. It twitched as it was freed from its cage. The head was leaking with precum, dripping down the shaft. Her thong was pulled down and thrown aside. The coldness of the tiled floor made her shiver and her womanhood was leaking. 

 

"Promise me you'll be quiet, love?" Miya whispered. Before Alucard could answer, Miya started licking the head, catching the precum with her tongue. Alucard bit his lips and let his head hit the door. His hands pressing flat on the door to keep him from falling. There was an explicit slurping sound as Miya took in his whole length, licking along the shaft until the head hit at the back of her throat. Amazingly, she didn't gag. Her fingers that had been moving up and down his length, moved to play with his balls. Alucard was getting drowned in intense pleasure. Her blowjob made his cock leak more and pushing him closer and closer to his climax. 

 

But he was stopped when Miya pulled away with an obscene pop. Saliva was drooling from the corners of her lips. She still had that smirk on her lips as she stood up. Her hand gestured to the lone leather stool on the corner of the dressing room. As if he was hypnotized, Alucard stepped over and sat down, jumping slightly at the cold leather on his exposed butt. 

 

Miya lifted one leg and placed it beside him. He was face to face with her vagina, moist and slightly dripping. He watched her lift one hand and ever so slowly, moved to her genital. She touched the bud and played with it. Her face twisted at the pleasure that was slowly coming into her senses. Her heart was beating fast and her body was shaking. Her womanhood got even more wet and Alucard was dying to lick at those wonderful juices, leaking down her thighs. She pushed in her finger and pumped it. Miya panted but she held back her moan. 

 

They didn't need any interruptions from the staff. 

 

She pushed the second finger and squelching sounds filled the room. Alucard caught her scent and his arousal grew more. His desire twitched as she masturbated, pumping her fingers, adding more fingers. Miya pushed her digits, curling her fingers inside of her vagina. Her eyes rolled back as she pumped faster. Her juices were dripping more down her legs but before she could climax, she had an idea. 

 

"Ohh, I don't think I can do this on my own." Miya moaned, pulling out her fingers. She smiled at him. "Can you do it for me?"

 

Like an obedient dog, Alucard stood up and let Miya sat down. She opened her legs and her man went down on his knees as if he was under a spell. His hands pushed legs further back. Her pussy was wet as ever and Alucard can't stop himself, dipping his head and licking the lips of her cunt. Miya gasped at the pink organ licking her. She bit her bottom lips to keep herself from moaning. Miya grabbed her legs and spread wider for better access. Her head fell back and she enjoyed the tongue licking her labia majora before going deeper. 

 

She could feel the jealousy melting away. 

 

Alucard is hers, and only hers. 

 

"Oh, it feels so good." She moaned softly. Miya shivered. "I'm gonna cum." She whimpered. Alucard's eyes gazed at her and went back to his task. He sucked and licked on her clitoris. His ears filled with the sounds of him slurping and swallowing. He felt him shiver again and before he could do anything, Miya came all over him with a silent scream. Her juices squirted all over his face and on his chest. Alucard glared at her, wiping his face with his shirt. His girl just sat there, smiling as she pant. 

 

Miya shakily stood up. "Sit down." She commanded, despite the tiredness in her voice from the climax she just had. Alucard said nothing and sat down. Miya turned around, giving her back to him. Slowly, she lowered herself onto his arousal. Miya whimpered at the cock penetrating her pussy, filling her up little by little. She heard him sucking a breath and looked at him over her shoulders. She grinned and pushed herself further down until she managed to swallow up his whole penis, save for his balls. 

 

The girl whined, pausing to adjust herself with his size. He was above average and she had always wondered how it managed to fit inside. Miya noticed there were hands on her thighs and there was movement from behind. She quickly held on to him and turned around. "No, no, no. You stay still like a good boy. I do the fucking." She said and started to move on her own. She lifted herself up, making the cock pull out but not before it was fully freed, she slowly pushed down again. His groans were music to her ears. Her hands went behind her back and unclasped her bra. Miya grabbed his hands and placed them on her exposed breasts. She flinched at his cold hands on her hard nipples. 

 

"Why don't my little boy play with my titties?" She purred, continuing to roll her hips. Alucard was breathing hard as his pleasure rise. He tried to focus on groping her but the pleasure coming from his penis was too great. She was clenching on him deliciously before pulling away and pushing back down again. The wet and squelching noise were heard and it made him even harder. Miya felt how his arousal was starting to grow more. She didn't move faster but she did move slower. The sounds of his frustration was good. 

 

"Faster..." He groaned. Miya shook her head and rolled her hips even slower. Alucard felt like losing his mind. He was on his peak and he wanted nothing more than to fuck that pussy hard and fast just so he could come. His hands gripped hard on her breasts, shooting pleasure inside the young woman. Miya was indulged in her own pleasure. She cared not how tortured her boyfriend was. 

 

Alucard's growl made her stop however. This was not the first time they had sex, even in public. Alucard made many noises but this was the first she heard he made this one. Miya felt her body froze and fear in her. Had she gone too far?

 

"Why did you stop?" She heard him say. "Got a moment of clarity, my love?"

 

"W-Well, I..."

 

Alucard smirked as he stood up. Miya squeaked when he bend her over and rammed inside from behind. She pressed her hands on the mirror for balance but it felt as if he was pushing her into the mirror. Their pants and soft moans filled the room, not caring the world outdoor. They were in their own little world filled with pleasure and heat from the sex. Miya felt his fingers in her hair and he pulled, making her look up. She caught herself in the mirror. Her brows stitched together and her lower jaw dropped as she panted. Her legs were spread apart as Alucard pound into her. Her boobs shook at the intense force. Her pussy got even more wet, sprinkling the floor with her juice. She felt his lips on her back and her neck. His tongue swirled around the shell of her ear and softly bit on it making her moan. 

 

Their pleasure build up more as their climax was getting close. The thrusting got faster and their moans louder. If anyone were to pass by their stall, they would be blushing at the obscene noises coming from it. Alucard pulled Miya closer, kissing her neck aggressively. His cock was hurting and he could only think of was a quick release inside her, filling her up until it leaked out of her pussy. With a few more hard thrust, he came with a low groan. His seed burst out into her, filling her womb and Miya moaned at the sensation of it. It filled her so much that it leaked out and dripped on the floor. They stayed, pressed together with MIya's front on the mirror and Alucard on her back. 

 

Miya turned and grabbed his face to give him a kiss. They moaned and would probably have gone for another round if not for the harsh knocking on their stall. 

 

"Sir, madam, I would advise you to leave now. This is a public shopping mall, not a love hotel." A voice, probably an employee, said. Alucard turned to Miya, shrugging before putting on his clothes. Miya stayed panting before doing the same afterwards. 

 

******

 

"Care to explain about your actions?" 

 

Miya choked on her milkshake. Alucard raised a brow at her reaction and drank his Coke. They were at a small restaurant near the studio. Alucard had another photoshoot and as always, Miya is by his side. It was lunchtime and they decided to have a break somewhere close to the studio. It had been a few days since that 'day'. 

 

And Alucard needed answers. 

 

Miya scratched her head, unsure what to say. She was completely blinded by her jealousy that she couldn't control herself. Now that Alucard had confront her with that, she felt like she was being cornered with nowhere to run. Miya dared herself to look up and found herself staring into those glowing blue orbs. Other days, she would see calming waves and the gentle blue but today, the waves were monstrous, rising high like giant claws and there was a storm in his eyes. There are two sides of Alucard she had learnt when she became his PA. People were so used to his cheerful, sociable side...

 

Yet, only a few were 'lucky' to see this side of him. The happiness and smiles he put seemed fake the moment he had this persona. Like a mask, he had slipped it off his face showing his true nature. If you have ever gazed into a lion's eyes...

 

"Miya?"

 

The girl snapped out of her thoughts. Miya bit her bottom lip as her mind raced for answer. She can't run. She was a mouse and he was the cat. He had her under his paws and she could only do was surrender. Miya sighed as she faced him again. "I'm sorry." Her answer made him frown. "I-I was...You know that day when you got swarmed by those girls a-and how you let them touch you. Well...I don't like it. I-I...Y-You're mine, I love you and I now you don't mean it, you're just working but, I really really hate it when you let other girls get close to you. I just..."

 

"So you're jealous..."

 

Miya looked up. There was an amused smirk on him. The cold face was gone and he was back to his commonly seen side of him. Alucard's eyes were bright again, no more were the monster waved and thunderstorm. A chuckle escape his throat and soon it burst out in a soft laughter. Miya blushed and at the same time, liked the sound of his laugh. 

 

"God, you're so cute." He reached over to grab her hand. Alucard brought it to his lips and kissed the knuckles, making her blush more. "You know I wouldn't anyone else but you." He smiled. "At least I know how much you love me."

 

Miya gasped when he walked over the table to kiss her. It was soft and gentle with full of passion. Not a single lust. Miya felt herself melt like butter and whined when he pulled back. Alucard winked at her. He pulled out his wallet and placed the tip on the table before leaving. Miya blinked and shook her head before following him from behind. The people in the restaurant watched them go. 

 

A hot model and his petite assistant.  

 

 


End file.
